


Fall

by Malale



Series: Seasons [3]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Again, Bonding, Canon-Typical Violence, Galra Empire, Galra Keith (Voltron), Idiots with a crush, Introspection, M/M, POV Multiple, Pining, Plot, Pre-Slash, Slow Burn, Team Bonding, only a little, so slow that is no even finished
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-17
Updated: 2017-01-17
Packaged: 2018-09-18 06:28:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,255
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9372308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malale/pseuds/Malale
Summary: "Ante la pregunta de Hunk, Shiro y Pidge eligieron el otoño como estación favorita del año, porque el otoño simboliza cambio, dureza. Te avisa de que el invierno está a punto de llegar. Te prepara para sobrevivir."





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [dreamyguns](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dreamyguns/gifts).



> Esta serie se me está yendo de las manos. Se suponía que para esta parte no iba a pasarme de las siete mil palabras. 
> 
> Como siempre miles de gracias a Ire, que sin sus comentarios y beteo no podría llevar a cabo este reto que me estoy planteando.
> 
>  **Edit 06-03-2017:** [Lua](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Luandachan) ha hecho un [board](http://s126.photobucket.com/user/Malale/media/malpruba2_zpsxmtxjwuv.jpg.html) que es tan BONITO que me muero. Tenéis que verlo. Ah, y he aprovechado y editado un poco, corregido algún errorcillo y tal. Cosas insignificantes, realmente, que sólo noto yo porque soy muy tiquismiquis.

 

Ante la pregunta de Hunk, Shiro y Pidge eligieron el otoño como estación favorita del año, porque el otoño simboliza cambio, dureza. Te avisa de que el invierno está a punto de llegar. Te prepara para sobrevivir.

 

*

 

Pidge duerme tras la misión, pero sólo cinco horas. Lo suficiente para que el cerebro se le reiniciara y pudiera ponerse a desencriptar la información que consiguieron de esa antigua base. Puede notar la preocupación de Green a través de su conexión, pero lo empuja a un rincón de su mente de una manera que sabe que es algo testaruda y un poco injusta.

 

Keith casi muere por ello. Una información ni siquiera tan valiosa, una información desactualizada que sólo puede ayudarles a entender un poco mejor el funcionamiento del Imperio Galra y del desarrollo de su tecnología para quizás averiguar de qué manera pueden rastrearlos.

No hubiera valido la pena. Nada hubiera valido la pena de que Keith no estuviera con ellos.

 

Llevan ya seis meses en el espacio y Lance ha estado a punto de morir dos veces, Allura una y ahora Keith. Pidge no quiere, no _puede_ permitir que vuelva a pasar. Los galra ya le han quitado parte de su familia una vez.

 

Así que Pidge respira hondo, aprieta la mandíbula, y trabaja.

 

 

*

 

Shiro duerme más de lo que ha dormido en meses, aunque menos de lo que realmente necesita. Para dormir lo que le haría falta tiene que tener semanas, _años_ , y silencio en su cabeza.

 

Aun así pasa una noche agradable, sin sueños ni pesadillas, y despierta más descansado de lo que esperaba. Cuando abre la puerta de su cuarto para salir a desayunar, Lance está ahí, manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta verde, hombros encogidos y semblante serio.

–Tengo que decirte algo. –Shiro suspira y sonríe amablemente.

–Lance, si es sobre el tiempo que estuvisteis varados, todo el equipo está de acuerdo en que tomaste la decisión correcta.

–No, no es eso. –corta, moviendo la cabeza. –O bueno, si es sobre el tiempo que estuvimos varados, pero no sobre mí. Es… es sobre el oficial galra. –cambia su peso de un pie a otro, nervioso. Se muerde el labio antes de volver a hablar. –¿Puedo pasar y contártelo?

 

Shiro se hace a un lado, cerrando la puerta en cuanto Lance la cruza. Le hace un gesto para que se siente en la cama si quiere, pero Lance se queda de pie apoyado contra la pared opuesta, las manos aun en los bolsillos mientras da golpecitos rítmicos con la punta de sus zapatillas.

–El oficial galra… –empieza tras una leve pausa. –Llamó a Keith por su nombre. Puede que me escuchara a mi llamarlo así, realmente no sé cuánto tiempo estuvo espiándonos antes de que se acercara para darme el antídoto. Pero…

–¿Pero? –ofrece cuando Lance duda en continuar, aun analizando a la información dada. Es posible que conociera el nombre de Keith de antes, y eso sólo significaría que Zarkon tiene una forma de espiarlos (algo que ya sospechaba, viendo como no pueden pasar tres días terrestres sin que una nave o una flota les intercepte). Podría ser, como dice Lance, que lo escuchara. Pero lo realmente extraño es que lo usara. Los soldados Galra no se molestan en hablarte de igual a igual, no se molestan en aprenderse tu nombre. Shiro estuvo un año bajo su yugo, peleando para su entretenimiento, y lo máximo que consiguió fue un título que reconocía su fuerza en la arena.

–Parecía… preocupado por él. Preocupado porque Keith muriera.

 

Bien, eso ya perdía todo el sentido. Nunca en los seis meses que llevan combatiéndolos, ni en el año posterior a su misión en Kerberos, Shiro había visto a un galra mostrando compasión por un enemigo o un prisionero. Ni la más mínima pizca de empatía.

–¿Estás seguro?

–Sí, creo que sí… El tipo era muy difícil de leer, ¿sabes? La mitad de las cosas que decía no tenían mucho sentido.

–¿Qué más te dijo?

–No lo sé, todo era muy críptico. Me hablaba como si asumiera que yo sabía algo.

–Lance. –pronuncia el nombre despacio, dejando que se asiente la seriedad en su tono. –Necesito que me cuentes la conversación que tuvisteis lo más detalladamente posible.

 

El chico aprieta los labios hasta formar una fina línea, frunce el ceño, y asiente.

 

*

 

Keith ha dejado de hablar y Lance está aterrorizado. Mantiene los ojos entreabiertos, pero su respiración se vuelve cada vez más superficial, suda sin parar, y su cuerpo entero es una fuente de calor. La fiebre no le baja y es casi imposible, porque tienen que estar a unos cinco grados desde que se hizo de noche y además Lance ha hecho de todo. Le ha puesto vendas húmedas en pies, brazos y cuellos, y le ha lavado la cara casi cada cinco minutos, el remedio más básico cuando tienes fiebre alta. Además, el extraño morado en su brazo, seguramente provocado por el veneno, sigue extendiéndose de manera lenta y ya le llega al borde de la manga de su camiseta.

 

Le pesan los brazos de sostener al chico, pero antes deja que se le caigan a pedazos que soltarlo. Jamás lo ha visto así, vulnerable, desprotegido y padeciendo tanto dolor. Daba igual lo mucho que pesara, como le temblaba todo el cuerpo por el frío y la incómoda postura. Keith seguiría descansando contra su hombro, usando su pecho para recostarse, hasta que el resto aparecieran y lo llevaran directamente a una cápsula de sanación. Seguro que llegarían pronto. Llegarían pronto y todo sería sólo un mal recuerdo y Keith se sentiría muy, muy avergonzado de llegar a creer que iba a morir. A morir. Él. En sus brazos. Eso nunca.

 

Sus pensamientos,  que van a cien por hora, se cortan cuando nota una sombra en su visión periférica. Se gira bruscamente con Keith aun en sus brazos, que emite un gruñido de dolor ante el movimiento inesperado, pero no puede hacerle mucho caso. Hay alguien ahí, y no es ninguno de sus amigos. Activa su bayard en un reflejo de luz azul y en un segundo su rifle laser está entre su cuerpo y el de Keith, firme en sus manos mientras que el chico semi inconsciente descansa en sus brazos. Mientras apunta hacia el frente, instintivamente se echa hacia adelante, pasando una pierna por encima de las de su compañero y plantando la planta firmemente en el suelo. Todo su cuerpo rodea el de Keith. Lance está seguro que desde fuera tiene que parecer una leona protegiendo a su cachorro.

–¡¿Quién anda ahí?!

–Baja tu arma, paladín. –una voz grave sale de entre las sombras. Lance siente el estómago darle un vuelco al reconocer la silueta. –No vengo a luchar.

 

Galra. Y no un soldado raso por lo que puede notar en su uniforme. Levanta el arma de manera instintiva, el pulso firme a pesar del frío y el peso de Keith. 

–¡No des ni un paso más o disparo! –grita, el cerebro trabajando a mil por hora. Esto es lo peor que podría pasarles. No pueden huir, no con Keith en semejante estado. Quizás pueda encargarse de uno, pero si vienen más… No, _no_. Lance tiene a su espalda el transbordador, puede arrinconarse ahí y disparar. Si no falla ni un tiro podría aguantar horas.

–Vengo sólo. –anuncia. No levanta las manos en señal de rendición, pero Lance puede ver que no va armado. No que se importante. La primera vez que un galra lo puso en coma fue por una bomba a control remoto.

–No te creo.

–Que me creas es irrelevante. Vengo a ayudarte. El paladín rojo se muere.

–¿Qué? –Lance siente que se le para un segundo el corazón. –¿Cómo sabes…?

–Mis soldados lo hirieron. Todos han ido a pelear con vuestros compañeros, pero yo accedí a quedarme para buscaros. Ahora mismo el Imperio cree que el paladín rojo ha muerto, y está atacando al resto con una de las criaturas más poderosas que los druidas han hecho. Quizás logren despistarla, pero no llegarán a tiempo.

–Estás mintiendo, pedazo de…

–Tengo el antídoto. –corta de manera solemne. –A estas alturas a un humano normal no le serviría, pero él… –se calla, como si no quisiera darle más explicaciones. Como si hubiera dicho de más.

 

Lance se siente tenso, los brazos rígidos como barras de hierro, y la respiración casi tan rápida como la de Keith. Quiere observarle, ver si sigue aguatando, pero no puede dejar de apuntar al oficial. Un segundo de distracción y podrían acabar muertos los dos.

–¿Por qué darías el antídoto al enemigo?

–Mis motivos no son importantes. –el galra parece sereno, pero en sus ojos hay cierto brillo que no puede identificar. Impaciencia, quizás. –Sólo debes entender que si os quisiera muertos, estaríais muertos.

 

Lance se muerde el labio porque sabe que es cierto. No ha intentado emboscarlos, ha ido hacia donde estaban ellos de frente, desarmado y sin aparentes refuerzos. Ambos estaban en una situación de desfavorable y él tenía toda la ventaja estratégica. _Pero es galra_. Son crueles, despiadados, no muestran piedad ni compasión. Toman y toman hasta destruirlo todo a su paso. Así lo hicieron con Shiro, con la familia de Pidge, con la Balmera y todo el pueblo de Shay. Con el universo conocido.

–Paladín azul, baja tu arma. Le queda poco tiempo. Tres lapsos estándares más y te aseguro que nada en el universo podrá salvarlo.

 

Lance no sabe que es un lapso estándar ni le interesa. Sólo puede pensar en Keith, en como su respiración suena cada vez peor, como su cuerpo sigue sudando y deshidratándose cada vez más, y en el enemigo delante de él con la única solución al alcance. Shiro aún no le ha avisado siquiera de que vienen a buscarlos. Tarden lo que tarden, será demasiado.

¿Pero y si eso era el plan desde el principio? Herir a alguno de ellos, ofrecer la solución y darles algo aun peor que un veneno. Quizás una sustancia que fastidie la conexión de Keith con Red, o algo que no le permita sincronizarse para formar Voltron.

“ _Pero de que le serviría seguir pudiendo ser un paladín si puede morir en cualquier minuto_ ” –piensa a la desesperada. No hay nada, ni siquiera Voltron, que pueda valer más que la vida de Keith.

 

Lance toma una decisión, una que lo deja aterrorizado, y baja el arma lo suficiente para que vea que le permite acercarse, pero sin alejar el dedo del gatillo.

–Si es una trampa te mato. –le gruñe. El galra no se digna a contestarle, en lugar de ello se acerca y se arrodilla al lado de Keith, sacando una especie de cápsula de color ambarino brillante y algo que parece un inyector.

 

Keith gime y hace el intento de moverse en sus brazos, aunque realmente apenas lo consigue. El veneno ha debido de paralizarle ya casi todo el cuerpo. Parece que quiere hablar y no lo consigue, sus palabras intentando formar una palabra. Lance le lee los labios. _Enemigo_.

–Shu, shu… _Tranquilo_ … –susurra contra su oído. Tiene que apoyar el rifle en su estómago para sostenerlo mejor en sus brazos. No le preocupa que el soldado se lo quite, realmente. Mientras su conexión con Blue sea fuerte, nadie más puede activar y disparar su bayard.

–Sujétalo, paladín azul. –ordena mientras envuelve en su garra con extremo cuidado el brazo de Keith. Es extraño, es tan metódico como un médico que intenta evitar la menor molestia a su paciente. –Puede resultarle doloroso.

Lance ya no piensa con mucha claridad, todos sucediendo demasiado deprisa. Envuelve a Keith contra su pecho, moviendo los pulgares en círculos contra su hombro y su mejilla. Casi no puede ver sus ojos entre la maraña espesa de pestañas que tiene, pero saben que están vidriosos y desenfocados como llevan casi toda la noche que han pasado ahí. Su respiración es cada vez más torpe, y Lance sólo puede pensar en los peces que a veces pescan su padre y su abuelo mar adentro en la barcaza y como boquean fuera del agua, muriendo lentamente en una caja. Quizás es un error, quizás esto deje secuelas en Keith irreparable y lo odiará toda su vida por haberle dejado en manos de un galra, en manos del enemigo. Pero seguirá _vivo_. Vivo para odiarlo si quiere, pero vivo. Es lo que importa. Es lo único que importa.

–Perdón. –dice contra su sien, los labios salados por el sudor de Keith. Es extraño, porque no le resulta desagradable. Lance suele odiar el sudor, la suciedad, el olor. La última vez que no le importó todo eso Sebas se había puesto muy enfermo y no dejaba que nadie más que él lo cuidara, y Lance se pasó un día entero metido en la cama con un niño en aquel momento de seis años acurrucado contra su cuello mientras le llenaba la camiseta de mocos. Lance adora a sus primos, haría cualquier cosa por ellos, y al parecer adora también lo suficiente que Keith no muriera y los dejara. –Perdón, perdón. Perdóname, por favor.

 

El galra clava el inyector directamente en la herida provocada por la daga y Keith hace el ruido más lastimero que jamás haya oído; de dolor y traición. Se revuelve en sus brazos, convulsiona y tiembla.

–¿Qué le pasa? ¡¿Qué?!

–Deja que las antitoxinas actúen. –dice el oficial mientras le sujeta el brazo para que la inyección se vaya vaciando lentamente en el torrente sanguíneo. Sigue habiendo delicadeza ahí, y algo más. Mira a su compañero como si estuviera _preocupado por él_ , aunque eso es ridículamente imposible.

–Eres fuerte, Keith. Puedes soportarlo. –susurra con una voz ronca, como si retumbase en su interior. _¿Qué demonios?_ ¿Cómo sabe el nombre de Keith? ¿Habrá escuchado a Lance usarlo cuando intentaba despertarlo para que bebiera agua?

Keith echa la cabeza hacia atrás, la boca formando una “o” perfecta con sus agrietados labios y un sonido estrangulado escapando de ellos. Oh, Dios, no. _Nonononono_. Lo ha matado. Ese maldito lo ha matado y Lance ha dejado que sucediera.

–Keith. Keith. –llama, sujetándole las mejillas con cuidado, intentando ver si sus ojos focalizan algo. Pero él sólo suelta un suspiro y baja los parpados. –¡¿Qué has hecho?! –grita, los ojos ardiendo por las lágrimas a punto de soltar. El soldado tiene la boca apretada en una fina línea y acerca la mano al cuello de Keith. Lance se la aparta de un golpe. –¡No le toques!

–Tómale el pulso.

–¿Qué?

–Tómale el pulso.

 

Lance se limpia las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano y aprieta dos dedos temblorosos en el cuello de Keith. Un latido ligero y estable, como el murmullo de un ratón, palpita bajo sus yemas. No sólo eso, sino que la respiración de Keith se ha hecho más estable y suave. Sus pulmones se llenan por completo y dejan salir el aire por la nariz delicadamente. Y su temperatura ha bajado. Lance suelta una risa constreñida y vuelve a posar sus labios contra la frente pálida. Aun nota la fiebre, pero mucho más baja. Quizás unos treinta y ocho grados.

El soldado se incorpora y Lance no pierde un segundo. Vuelve a activar su bayard, que había olvidado al dejarla en el estomago de Keith, y le apunta sin vacilar.

–Suelta el inyector. –ordena. El galra lo mira, ninguna expresión en su rostro, como si estuviera evaluándolo. – _Suéltalo_.

–Veo que eres más inteligente de lo que aparentas. –comenta, soltando el objeto a sus pies. –Podéis analizarlo. Tienes mi palabra de que no encontrareis nada pernicioso para el paladín rojo.

–Tú palabra no es que me valga de mucho.  

–No fuimos los galra los que faltamos a nuestra palabra la primera vez, paladín. –comenta serio.

–¿Qué?

–Tú compañero seguirá inconsciente al menos seis lapsos temporales. Te recomendaría que lo cuidaras. No puedo asegurar que no haya quedado algún centinela buscándoos.

–No entiendo, ¿por qué nos has ayudado?

–Porque se moría.

–Los galra habéis matado a millones.

–Matar no quita salvar una vida. ¿O es que vosotros, paladines, no habéis matado ya a decenas de mis hombres?

 

Lance siente una mano de acero apretarle el estómago. Era una idea que se había negado a pensar, activamente negado a mantenerla en su cabeza, tumbado por la noche y sin poder dormir. Las naves galra están principalmente manejadas por androides, los llamados centinelas. Pero había soldados en ellas también. Cuando Voltron destruía un buque de guerra, Lance quería pensar que tenían algún tipo de lanzadera o transporte. Algo que le ayudara a mitigar la culpa.

–Nosotros no…

–No nos humilles con una disculpa, paladín azul. –interrumpe, aunque Lance no está seguro que fuera a disculparse. No sabe realmente que quería decir. –Un soldado galra moriría por el Imperio, y así sería recordado eternamente. Ninguno de vosotros puede entenderlo, excepto quizás vuestra princesa. Hubiera sido mejor para ella perecer con Altea. Los que sobreviven son los que deben llevar el peso del recuerdo. De mantenerlo vivo.

 

Lance no comprende a ese oficial. Tampoco parece que quiera ser comprendido. Habla sin emoción alguna, pero también parece que lleva el peso de una galaxia sobre sus hombros.

–No sé qué esperas a cambio de habernos ayudado. ¿Eres un desertor? ¿Quieres asilo político en el Castillo?

–Soy un oficial del Comandante Prorok, fiel bajo su mando. Pocas cosas importan más para un soldado que obedecer una orden.

–¡¿Entonces porque nos has ayudado?! ¡¿Te lo ordenó él?! ¿Qué pretendéis?

–He actuado por mi cuenta. Y como he venido, me iré. –da un paso atrás, luego otro. Lance se da cuenta que no ha dejado de apuntarle en todo momento. –No me debéis nada excepto volver con mis hombres.

 

Lance esta confuso, cansado, hambriento y tenso como la cuerda de un arco. Baja el arma y asiente. El galra le da la espalda y desaparece entre las sombras. Lance espera, contando los latidos de su corazón hasta doscientos y desactiva su arma. Keith tiembla en sus brazos y Lance lo sostiene mientras vuelve a ponerle los calcetines y las botas. Vuelve a ponerle su chaqueta, cerrándosela hasta a barbilla, y luego coge la suya propia y lo envuelve con ella desde el torso hasta el principio de los muslos. Keith no hace ningún sonido de dolor por el movimiento, no como horas antes que solo por cambiarle los trapos húmedos gemía. El brazo ha recuperado su color natural, ya no queda rastro de esa extraña marca púrpura.

 

Lance se arrastra medio metro, hasta que su espalda da con la pared metálica del transbordador. Pasa un brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Keith y lo atrae más contra su cuerpo, haciendo que se quede más encogido en su regazo para mantener el calor. El silencio en la noche es inquietante. Las últimas cinco horas de su vida han sido las peores que ha pasado nunca, y le habían llegado hacer una sonrisa de lado a lado en el abdomen con una espada.

 

Mira a las estrellas y suplica. Porque Shiro y los demás vengan. Porque el soldado galra no le haya engañado. Porque Coran pueda analizar la daga envenenada y el inyector y confirmarle que no le ha engañado, que a la larga no le ha dado algo mucho peor.

 

Porque Keith despierte bien, sano, perfecto, y deje de estar todo tan silencioso.

 

*

 

–Entonces llegasteis vosotros y el resto ya lo sabes. –Lance termina de contar su historia, mirándole preocupado. –No sé si esto es importante, Shiro. Quizás ese oficial estaba simplemente chalado o algo.

 

Shiro toma aire y lo suelta despacio por la nariz.

–Quizás. –contesta. Todo lo que le ha contado Lance no tiene sentido. Un soldado galra preocupado por una vida ajena, demostrando honor, soltando acusaciones veladas. Pero también es verdad que saben muy poco del Imperio. Es como un puzle al que le faltan la mitad de las piezas. –Gracias por contármelo, Lance. Ahora vayamos a desayunar.

 

Llegan los últimos al comedor. Allura presidiendo la mesa junto con Coran, Pidge dando cabezadas encima de su plato tan descaradamente que Hunk tiene que parar de comer para que no aterrice de cara contra la papilla. Keith está sentado en su sitio habitual, con mejor aspecto que el día anterior y comiendo a carrillos llenos.

Shiro ocupa su lugar habitual a la izquierda de Allura y Lance, que de repente ha encogido los hombros y parece querer esconderse en el cuello de su chaqueta, se sienta junto a Keith como siempre.

En cuanto el otro lo ve se atraganta y empieza a toser, rojo por el esfuerzo.

 

Bien, eso es raro. No más de lo acostumbrado, igualmente.

–Bueno, equipo, ¿cómo va el día?

–Pidge ha desencriptado parte de la información que recuperamos, y está pasándola a los archivos del sistema del Castillo. –comenta alegremente Hunk, seguramente porque Pidge está demasiado cansada para nada excepto para caer en coma.

–Oh, y Coran y yo estamos estudiando las imágenes de un planeta minero bajo el yugo galra para realizar la mejor estrategia de liberación. Deberías verlas también, Shiro. Si todo va bien, Voltron podrá volver a darle el control a sus respectivos gobernantes por derecho.

–En tres o cuatro días, que es lo que necesitamos Pidge, Coran y yo para revisar los leones.

–Oh, pero por supuesto. –termina Coran de forma alegre.

–Yo voy a entrenar. –comenta Keith con naturalidad. Cuatro bocas le chistan casi a la vez.

–Tienes que descansar al menos un día más. –le recuerda Coran. Keith frunce el ceño y arruga los labios.

–Podría… –Lance carraspea pues su voz ha salido un tanto aguda. –Podría llevarte al campo de tiro. Nunca viene mal aprender a disparar, y no tendrás que moverte mucho.

Keith lo mira con los ojos muy abiertos y Lance se remueve en la silla, como si por primera vez desde que lo conoce no se sintiera cómodo con todas las miradas sobre él.

–¿De verdad?

–Sí, claro. Tú me has ayudado a entrenar el combate mano a mano y, hum, bueno soy el mejor de esta mesa a largo alcance, _eso sin duda_ y… hum… bueno, que si te apetece puedo… hacerte el favor. Quiero decir, no es un gran problema…

–De acuerdo.

–Hum, ¿sí?

–Sí.

–Bien. _Bienbienbienbien_.

Cuando ambos terminan su conversación miran a sus platos, Lance comiendo con más rapidez que antes; Keith rebañando lo que quedaba. Los ratones van hacia él para pedirle algunas migajas y Shiro les pone un poco de su plato en una servilleta.

–Hum, Hunk. –dice Keith rompiendo el silencio. –¿Puedo…? ¿Puedo repetir?

–¿Eh? Claro, hombre, lo que quieras. Espera, voy a traer la fuente y te sirves.

 

Keith parece no entrar en la silla de gozo en ese momento.

 

*

 

Tiempo es lo que les falta. Tiempo es lo que se les escapa por los huecos de los dedos entre misiones, datos, batallas y estrellas. Tiempo es lo que no tienen entre el siguiente ataque y el siguiente inocente que los necesita.

 

Pidge sólo quiere un poco de tiempo. Para pelear más, para que sus amigos descansen más, para averiguar como el Imperio pueda perder su rastro. Para encontrar a su padre y a Matt.

Su madre la dejó ir al Galaxy Garrison sólo con una mochila, su apellido de soltera y el apodo con el que siempre la llamaba Matthew cuando eran pequeños. Le dio un beso en la frente y la confianza en ella de que cumpliera su promesa de localizar a su padre y a su hermano y no puede fallarle ahora. No puede fallar tampoco a todos esos planetas, todas esas razas esclavizadas que esperan que Voltron llegue con su escudo en su brazo izquierdo y ser protegidos por primera vez en diez mil años.

 

En su casa, en la Tierra, tiene un único árbol en el patio trasero, pero es tan alto que llega hasta su ventana en el ático. Es un arce blanco cuyas hojas siempre se ponían muy rojas en otoño. A veces, cuando su padre y Matt estaban fuera en el espacio, Pidge miraba las hojas caer día tras día, y esperaba hasta que la última tocaba el suelo antes de apilarlas en un gran montón al lado del cobertizo. Sentía que cada una tenía su equivalente en alguna estrella que su hermano o su padre estuvieran viendo desde su nave pilotada por Shiro. Preguntándose cuando podría ella también subir ahí y contarlas como contaba las hojas al caer.

 

Ahora Pidge está en las estrellas y echa de menos el árbol, el montón de hojas donde Toby saltaba cuando le lanzaba su pelota favorita y el té caliente que preparaba su madre cuando las tardes empezaban a ser frías.

 

Pero no tiene tiempo que perder, ni siquiera para echar de menos.

 

*

 

Keith lleva una hora en el campo de tiro y no entiende como puede estar tan cansado si sólo ha estado de pie apuntando y disparando un láser alteano estándar, que pesa casi lo mismo que su espada. No entiende porque le pesan tanto los brazos, ni porque le duele tanto la espalda. Además, únicamente ha acertado a dos objetivos de los cientos de disparos que ha hecho, y ni siquiera es que fueran muy complicados.

Lance, a su lado, no puede contener la sonrisa de superioridad ni parece estar intentándolo.

–Eres bastante malo. –comenta regodeándose. Keith frunce el ceño. Que le den a esto. Pone el seguro al láser y se sienta, espalda a la pared.

–Tendré un mal profesor.

Lance hace un ruido de indignación, llevándose la mano al pecho y todo. Va hacia Keith y se agacha un poco para mirarle a los ojos, brazos en jarras. Así parece incluso más alto.

–Lo que pasa es que no me haces caso. Te digo que tienes que disparar cuando hayas terminado de exhalar.

–¿Qué importará eso?

–¡Mucho! Te ayuda a mantener los brazos más firmes.

 

Keith no quiere reconocerle que tiene los brazos como gelatina. Se siente débil, no sabe si porque no está acostumbrado a este tipo de ejercicios o porque su cuerpo aún no se ha recuperado de lo del día anterior. Es raro, si lo piensa, que no hace ni veinticuatro horas estaba luchando por respirar y los brazos de Lance lo sostenían, tensos como acero. No le dejó caer ni una vez, no flaquearon, a pesar de que también debía de sentirse cansado.

 

Nota calor subirle del cuello hacia la cara, y baja la mirada hacia sus rodillas. Lame un segundo sus labios, que de repente están secos y agrietados. Puede notar la mirada de Lance aun fija en él, seguramente por culpa a que tiene los ojos demasiado azules y pequeños. Como láseres de su maldito bayard.

–Toma. –comenta después de un incómodo momento, pasándole una bebida empaquetada, con pajita y todo, igual a las que estuvo dándole cuando ardía por la fiebre y lo sostenía contra su cuerpo.

Mierda. Se siente como si fuera a explotar.

 

Bebe a grandes tragos, hasta que deja de notar la lengua hormiguearle.

–Creo que… Creo que aún no te he dado las gracias. Por salvarme.

–¿Qué? –Lance parece completamente pillado de improviso. –No, no, que va. No hice nada fuera de lo normal. Pff, realmente fue como cuando cuidaba a mis primos pequeños. Excepto con más veneno y menos mocos, pero…

–Lance. –corta, un tanto hastiado. –Acepta el puñetero agradecimiento.

–Ok. Vale. Hum. Vale. De… De nada.

Todo vuelve a ser incómodo, extraño. Al parecer es una secuela más del casi morirse. Aun con todo, Lance se sienta a su lado, más cerca de lo que está acostumbrado. Espera que no pueda notar el calor que irradia desde ahí.

 

–Estuviste… Hum… –Lance ha vuelto hablar aunque sin saber exactamente qué quiere decir, o quizás es que no sabe cómo decirlo. Le lanza miradas extrañas a Keith. –Quiero decir, que estuviste muy calmado mientras todo eso pasaba. Me dijiste que… que no pasaba nada si…

Ah, eso. Keith se encoge de hombros, sin saber muy bien que contestar.

–Ya, bueno. No pasaría nada, realmente. Lo que hacemos es peligroso, lo acepté desde el primer día. Y no es como que tuvierais que dar explicaciones, no hay nadie que me esté buscando en la Tierra…

– _Keith_. –interrumpe con un tono de voz que suena entre enfadado y horrorizado. Y una expresión tan escandalizada que hasta casi parece cómica. –¿Pero qué estás diciendo?

–¿Hum? Pues que nadie me echaría de menos en…

–¡Nosotros te echaríamos de menos! –salta interrumpiéndole, agarrándole de la cara con ambas manos para que le mire directamente a los ojos. Keith siente que le pitan los oídos por toda la sangre que está acumulándose en su cabeza. –¿Cómo puedes decir…? ¡Nosotros te echaríamos de menos!

–No he querido decir… –intenta explicarse. Lance no le hace caso y vuelve a interrumpir.

– _Nada de morirse_ , ¿entendido?

–¿Uh?

–¿ _Entendido_?

Su cara está más caliente que las manos que las sostienen. Keith asiente, y Lance parece satisfecho con eso. La punta de sus dedos están enredadas con el pelo de su nuca y las mueve un poco para arañar en una caricia el cuero cabelludo de ahí. Tiene ganas de cerrar los ojos ante el contacto por instinto, pero acaba antes de que se dé cuenta si quiera y las manos de Lance dejan de estar en sus mejillas.

–Bien. Bien. _Bienbienbienbien_. –dice poniéndose de pie. –Bueno, será mejor que nos vayamos. Tienes que descansar y… Sí, eso. Tienes que descansar. Te acompaño a tu cuarto. ¡Para que descanses! En tu cuarto.

 

Keith asiente.

 

Los tres minutos hasta su habitación son los más incómodos de su vida. O bueno, podrían haberlo sido. Pero Lance le pregunta sin venir a cuento porque llevaba paquetitos de frutos secos en su riñonera, después de explicarle que se la registró cuando buscaba su pañuelo para hacerle el torniquete, y cuando contesta que “ _para cuando tuviera hambre_ ” empieza a reír por ser lo más previsor que le había visto hacer en el tiempo que lo conoce.

 

No tuvo corazón para explicarle que era algo que se aprendía en las casas de acogida.

 

*

 

La información que desencripta Pidge es útil, y menos desactualizada de lo que temían. Hay archivos sobre tecnología galra que Hunk y ella ya están deseando de analizar a fondo. Hay también algunos tratados de neutralidad con otros planetas, que podrían favorecer la balanza si Allura y su diplomacia conseguía convencerlos de apoyar al equipo Voltron.

 

También había extractos de noticias e historia del Imperio en esos diez mil años.

 

Shiro toma aire antes de descargar esa información en su terminal. Coran ha comentado que no les sería de mucha utilidad, pues será sesgada y propagandista.

 

Va a leerlo, de todos modos.

 

*

 

La guerra de guerrillas, sorprendentemente, es un buen método para batallar un imperio aun teniendo el arma más poderosa del universo.

Sería incluso mejor si _consiguieran_ dejar de ser rastreados. Voltron apenas acaba con la base galra del planeta minero, liberándolo de soldados y androides, cuando el Castillo capta la señal de que una nave se aproxima y deben darle el encuentro un día terrestre antes para que dejen al pobre pueblo recién liberado en paz. Para que peleen contra ellos y que no se den cuenta de los demás.

 

Es duro mantener la atención del enemigo centrada en ellos mientras las pequeñas victorias que van consiguiendo han de pasar desapercibidas. Mientras el imperio cree que no consiguen nada más que huir y fastidiarles algunas localizaciones, ellos van formando alianzas, fortaleciendo una resistencia. Aunque queda mucho por hacer, mucho que reconstruir.

 

La Tierra parece un lugar lejano, pacífico incluso. Hunk a veces se alegra de no poder verla, que esté perdida entre constelaciones que no reconoce, con galaxias entre su localización y el caos de las batallas. Una pequeña mota azul en el espacio donde sus madres están a salvo. Seguramente muertas de preocupación por él, pero a salvo al fin y al cabo.

 

–Ey. –Hunk se gira al ver a Lance entrar al mirador del Castillo. Hace como Hunk y en lugar de sentarse en los sillones grandes y estrafalarios, coge un cojín y lo tira al suelo para tumbarse a su lado. –¿No podías dormir?

–Es temprano aun, tío. La noche es joven.

–Sí, podríamos irnos de fiesta. Los galra no nos han vapuleado mucho esta vez.

–Nadie ha tenido que ir a la enfermería, yo a eso lo llamo progreso.

 

Se ríen un poco, de manera suave. Los ventanales del mirador son grandes y curvos, formando como una media cúpula que les permite observar el espacio por completo. Es casi como si flotaran sin nada en medio de él.

–No podremos seguir haciendo esto mucho tiempo. –comenta tras unos segundos de silencio. Lance hace un ruido con la garganta, como preguntando porqué. –Cada vez nos dejan menos tiempo para abastecernos. Si vamos a ayudar a alguien, no podemos luego abastecernos. Si vamos a abastecernos, tenemos que irnos sin ayudar. Y _sabes_ que no podemos irnos sin ayudar. Coran y yo llevamos meses intentando activar el invernadero del castillo para que al menos tengamos cierta variedad de comida, pero aún está todo muy joven y verde como para que dé algo más de una ensalada a la semana.

–Ey, ey, amigo, lo conseguiremos. Aguantaremos como llevamos medio año haciéndolo. Y pronto Pidge y tú averiguareis como nos siguen el rastro y los bloquearemos.

–No sé, Lance. Pidge y yo entendemos de máquinas, de mecánica, de informática. Pero la tecnología galra y la alteana… Hablan de quintaesencia, de transmisión de energía, de… Son cosas que se acercan más a la magia que a la ciencia.

–Ey. _Eeeeeey_. –Lance se gira y le clava las rodillas en el costado hasta que lo mira. Sonrisa suave y confiada en su semblante. –Lo estáis haciendo bien. Sois más listos que cualquier galimatías que se os presente.

 

Hay momentos como en ese que Hunk no podría pensar en nadie mejor para que fuera su mejor amigo. Hunk tiende a proteger a todos los que pueda, a preocuparse (a veces en exceso) para que todo salga bien, y por eso Yellow lo eligió para ser la pierna izquierda de Voltron. Pero Lance no es así. Lance es la clase de amigo que te sostiene cuando empiezas a flaquear, te vuelve a poner recto con una sonrisa y palabras de ánimo. Es la clase de amigo que confía en ti más que tu mismo, como si viera lo mejor que tienes en tu interior. Es la clase de persona que si te ve dudar te agarra y te lleva hasta tu objetivo sin ni siquiera perder la sonrisa. Lance es un apoyo para el equipo, que no deja que el ánimo decaiga ni se rindan, y por eso es la pierna pivote de un robot de miles de toneladas que lucha contra el mal.

–Gracias, amigo.

–Pff, ¿por qué? ¿Por decir la verdad? Sí, claro, de nada colega.

 

Vuelven a mirar a las estrellas. Una nebulosa lejana refleja luces moradas y turquesas, contrastando con la negrura del espacio.

–¿Y tú por qué estás despierto? –pregunta un poco después. Lance se encoge de hombros, sin mirarle. Hunk le da un codazo leve.

–Pensaba en la batalla de hoy. En si… en si el oficial galra que ayudo a Keith estaría en esa nave que hemos destruido.

–Lance…

–Ya, es estúpido. No era un amigo, ni un aliado ni nada. No sé porque hizo lo que hizo, y si volvemos a encontrarlo quizás intente matarnos. Pero la verdad es que le salvó la vida a Keith, y hoy… es posible que hoy lo hayamos…

–No es estúpido, Lance.

–Me dijo que habíamos matado a decenas de los suyos. –dice, la voz un murmullo constreñido. Hunk siente algo frío instalarse en su pecho. Casi nunca hablan de ello, intentan sobrellevarlo. En general pelean más contra los androides de los galras que con auténticos soldados, y es más fácil pensar que sólo están destruyendo robots, o monstruos sin consciencia.

 

Lance y él se apuntaron al Garrison para descubrir cosas, para explorar el espacio. Nunca jamás creyeron que entrarían en una guerra. Hasta el nombre de la categoría de pilotos de pelea era más un título honorifico que algo que hiciera honor a la verdad. Eran los pilotos más cualificados, a los que les daban las naves más rápidas y les enseñaban las estrategias para cualquier situación peligrosa. Si, claro, también daban alguna clase de pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, pero eran opcionales para muchos.

 

Hunk no puede decir nada, porque no hay nada que decir. Se gira y envuelve a Lance en un abrazo hasta que le crujen las articulaciones.

–Hunk. Hunk me estás aplastando.

–Eres una buena persona, Lance.

–Uh. Sí, claro. –contesta, palmeándole la espalda. –Soy el mejor.

–Una _muy_ buena persona.

Puede notar como Lance se queda muy quieto bajo él, como sus dedos se agarran a su camiseta con fuerza durante un par de segundos. El momento pasa, y Lance mueve la pierna para clavársela en el estómago.

–Venga, para. _Para_. Quita, tú abominable monstruo de los abrazos. –Hunk ríe y se aparta. Lance sonríe con cariño, con gratitud. Luego desvía la atención hacia las estrellas, señalando una constelación que, a su parecer, tiene forma de pato. Hunk le sigue la corriente, bromeando durante un rato de todo y nada mientras buscan distraerse aunque sea una noche.

 

–Por cierto… –empieza cuando nota que Lance muestra señales de estar empezando a quedarse dormido. Ha bostezado un par de veces y tiene la mirada perdida en las estrellas, con una expresión relajada. –Últimamente te llevas mejor con Keith.

–¿Uh? –le lanza una mirada nerviosa, menos dormido de lo que parecía antes. –Lo normal, ¿no? Somos compañeros, llevamos meses cohabitando…

–Claro. –contesta suave. –Claro que es lo normal.

 

Lance frunce el ceño y parece tener las mejillas sonrojadas, aunque con la poca luz que da los ventanales no lo puede asegurar. Pasan un par de minutos y Hunk piensa en despedirse parar ir a dormir cuando Lance vuelve a hablar.

–¿Te había dicho que mi hermana es bisexual?

Hunk parpadea.

–¿Cómo un gran porcentaje de la población en la Tierra?

–Hum, sí. Supongo que sí.

–Lance, ¿quieres…?

–Bueno, amigo mío, es hora de ir a descansar. –Lance alza las piernas para impulsarse y ponerse de pie de un salto. –Buenas noches.

 

Hunk lo ve irse y suspira. Sacude la cabeza y decide que él se quedará un poco más ahí.

 

*

 

Para Shiro, el tiempo se detuvo hace un año y medio. Y por más que ha intentado que avance, darle cuerda al reloj, se queda atascado en cada recuerdo confuso, en cada flashback que lo paraliza y cada pesadilla que no le deja dormir.

 

A veces cuesta recordar cómo era todo antes de “El campeón”. Recordar la Tierra, la sonrisa de la abuela Tsubaki, las noches de entrenamiento con sus compañeros o las lecciones de vuelo que impartía a los cadetes. A veces todos esos recuerdos parecen de una vida anterior, de otro Takashi. Y aunque formar parte de Voltron ayuda a dar un propósito a todo lo que le ha pasado, también le ha cegado.

 

La tristeza de Black le acompaña, y a veces no sabe diferenciarla de la suya porque se mezclan demasiado. Siempre han estado ahí, ambas, juntas y en sincronía, y es lo que le permite el gran entendimiento que comparten. Nota también su protección, y la calma que intenta transmitirle en sus peores momentos.

 

Y entre todo eso, tras el peor año de su vida, Shiro no veía la imagen completa. No hacía las preguntas adecuadas, no se planteaba los problemas como debería. Tan ocupado siendo un líder, que se le olvidó también que representaba. La cabeza de Voltron, la mente. No sólo para tomar decisiones y guiar, sino para razonar.

O quizás, y es lo que más teme, es que no quería verlas. No quería preguntarlas. Porque no sabía que podría acarrear las respuestas.

 

Shiro termina de leer cuando todos están acostados, cuatro días después de su última batalla. Duerme en la silla, si se puede llamar dormir a echar la cabeza atrás contra el respaldo y buscar a Black en su mente hasta que sólo siente ruido blanco en su cabeza.

 

El Castillo está en silencio cuando lo cruza hasta la habitación de Allura y llama a su puerta. La princesa le abre, ojos aun adormilados y los ratones acurrucados en sus hombros.

–¿Shiro? Aún es temprano. ¿Pasa algo?

–Princesa. –Shiro inspira aire muy despacio, y lo suelta al hablar. –¿Por qué Zarkon habita en una nave en mitad del espacio? ¿Por qué los galra no tienen planeta?

 

Allura abre mucho los ojos. Parece completamente despierta ahora, y se ajusta la bata sobre su torso en un gesto que parece de protección. Luego los hombros se le caen y la mirada se le vidria, y cuando habla su voz es un susurro que suena como una lágrima.

–Porque no está dispuesto a olvida que se destruyó hace más de diez mil años.

 

*

 

–Paladines. –Allura entra al comedor junto con Shiro, el desayuno a medio acabar. –Tengo algo que contaros

–Princesa, llega tarde y sabe lo importante que es alimentarse bien. –Coran, que empieza la frase alegremente, cambia su semblante a uno de preocupación al ver la expresión en las delicadas facciones. –¿Allura?

–Coran, Shiro quiere respuestas. –Coran baja la espátula que tenía en la mano y la observa con tristeza, pero no dice nada.

–¿Qué está pasando? –murmura Lance, alzando una ceja. –Me siento como cuando mi madre nos daba la charla antes de castigarnos una semana.

Keith, a su lado, se encoge de hombros.

 

–Nunca os hemos contado el origen de vuestros leones, ¿verdad? –empieza Allura, sentándose en su silla.

–Los creasteis los alteanos, ¿no? –comenta Pidge. Allura niega.

–Los leones nos llegaron a nosotros. No supimos nunca de cuán lejos, o quienes los crearon. Creemos que atravesaron todo el universo hasta llegar en una destrozada nave que se estrelló contra la superficie de Altea. A excepción de los leones, que activaron su barrera de partículas, no pudo apenas salvarse nada. Los archivos de  los navegadores estaban muy dañados, pero aun a pesar de su mal estado los alteanos que lo encontraron podían ver que su tecnología era terriblemente avanzada. Se llevaron todo lo salvable ante el Alto Consejo, incluyendo a los leones, para decidir que hacer con semejante descubrimiento. Y entonces el león azul eligió un paladín y, como pasó cuando eligió a Lance, todos averiguaron sobre Voltron.

 

Allura respira hondo antes de continuar, todos los demás conteniendo el aliento. El silencio es extrañamente pesado. Expectante.

 

–Por aquella época cuatro planetas de nuestro sistema solar estaban en medio de una guerra estelar por los recursos de las lunas y cinturones de asteroides cercanas; Eniud, Salfie, Corclionis y… Galrus. –alguien dejó escapar un gemido ahogado, pero Allura continuo. –Altea se mantenía neutral, intentando llegar a algún acuerdo para devolver la paz. Cuando Voltron cayó en nuestras manos, temimos que esto destrozara el ya de por si delicado balance en nuestro sistema, y casi sucede. Pero entonces el león rojo eligió un corclion como piloto, y vimos la solución delante de nosotros. Cada planeta tendría un paladín, y así se restauraría la paz. Cada planeta podría aprovechar la nueva tecnología para ayudar a su pueblo, respetando un tratado de amistad en honor a su correspondiente paladín, y Voltron sería un arma de protección y no destrucción. Y durante dos mil años funcionó. Cada planeta consiguió grandes avances, pudimos empezar a viajar más allá de nuestra galaxia como diplomáticos y ofrecer ayuda en planetas en conflicto. Llegamos a construir esta nave castillo para los leones y sus paladines, un símbolo que podía trasladarse de planeta en planeta dependiendo de la procedencia del paladín negro de cada generación. La ansiada paz era ya una realidad.

–¿Y qué pasó? –pregunta Pidge, sin poder aguantar su curiosidad.

–La codicia. –murmura Coran. Allura le lanza una mirada triste antes de continuar.

–En Galrus siempre ha habido dos razas predominantes, los galra y otro grupo minoritario pero muy respetado en su planeta. Los llamaban “los druidas”. Al igual que los alteanos teníamos un don natural para utilizar la energía y transferirla, los habitantes de Galrus poseían habilidades muy parecidas. Y los druidas eran aun más poderosos en ese tema. Con el descubrimiento de Voltron, volcaron sus investigaciones en comprender la quintaesencia y utilizarla como fuente de energía. Pero llevaron su ambición demasiado lejos y un día algo salió mal.

Allura aparta la vista de ellos, su voz casi temblando. Todos se sienten como en un trance, casi pudiendo ver lo que la princesa les narraba como si estuvieran ahí.

–Galrus sufrió una inestabilidad. Aun hoy día no podemos saber exactamente que fue, pero en menos de un lapsus temporal, Galrus estaba muriendo. El planeta se consumía a una terrible velocidad. Alteanos, corcliones, enidis y salfius intentamos ayudar en la evacuación, pero todo sucedió demasiado deprisa. Sólo un puñado de naves con civiles lograron escapar. El resto de la población, de la fauna, de la historia de Galrus… desapareció. Quizás, si Voltron y el Castillo de Leones hubiera estado cerca hubieran logrado algo, pero se encontraban en misión diplomática y aunque intentaron llegar lo más pronto posible al oír la llamada de auxilio, únicamente alcanzaron a ver como Galrus caía en cenizas, sin vida habitable de ningún tipo. El paladín negro de esa generación, el rey de los galra, observó a su planeta y a casi todos sus habitantes morir y… enloqueció.

–Espera, espera. –interrumpe Keith. –¿El rey de los galra? Quieres decir…

–Sí. Zarkon.

–Woah, woah. ¿Zarkon fue el paladín negro? ¿El líder de Voltron?

–Chicos. –la voz de Shiro suena tensa. Sus puños, tanto el mecánico como el de carne, están firmemente apretados en sus costados. –Dejad que la princesa acabe.

Allura le lanza una mirada suave antes de seguir.

–Antes de todo eso, Galrus era un planeta casi superpoblado, por lo que su pueblo tuvo que adaptarse evolutivamente a ser poco fértil para no gastar sus bienes. Por eso también eran los más bélicos, porque siempre habían batallado por los recursos. Un galra sólo puede tener uno o dos hijos en toda su vida. Y en ese momento, sin planeta y quedando tan pocos de ellos, afrontaban su extinción. Nos culparon al resto de planetas por ello, convencidos que habíamos dejado morir a su pueblo porque los veíamos como una amenaza.

–Y desgraciadamente, así lo eran.

–Coran. –amonesta suave Allura antes de continuar. –Puede que los galra hubieran perdido su planeta, pero no sus conocimientos ni tecnología y en armamentística eran los más avanzados. Además, tenían al paladín negro liderándolos. Aunque se intentó dialogar, fue imposible. Estaban locos de dolor, furiosos, y desataron un poder que el resto ni sabíamos que tenían. Zarkon peleo contra sus antiguos compañeros, subyugando sus planetas. Pero actuar así iba en contra la natura del león negro y en una batalla contra los paladines, el paladín amarillo, mi padre, consiguió romper la unión de Zarkon con su león y llevárselo así al Castillo. Junto con el resto de sus compañeros acordaron que cada uno volaría muy lejos, allá donde los galra no pudieran encontrarlos, y escondieran a sus leones. Les proporciono la suficiente energía para que los leones pudieran abrir un agujero de gusano hacía los cuatro extremos del universo. La ira de Zarkon y su ejército fue terrible, y por eso destruyó nuestro completo sistema solar. Porque quería que pereciera como lo hizo Galrus. Y desde entonces han estado expandiéndose, invadiendo. Tomando por la fuerza cualquier recurso que los ayude a sobrevivir, y asegurándose que si ellos no tenían un hogar, nadie más en el universo sería libre para disfrutar del suyo. Porque si no tienen planeta, todo el universo será su reino.

 

El silencio es pesado, perturbador. Ya sabían que se enfrentaban a un loco, pero no sabían que era un loco cegado por el dolor de la perdida. Extrañamente, ahora Zarkon y su imperio les resultaban más peligrosos que antes. Aunque han conquistado todo, no parecen tener nada que perder.

 

–Por eso apenas hay galras en las naves, y dependen tanto de la tecnología. No es que protejan a sus civiles, es que casi no tienen. –comenta Hunk. Allura asiente. De repente Keith se pone en pie golpeando la mesa. Tiembla de arriba abajo, con una expresión de rabia.

–¡Me mentiste!

–Keith.

–¡Me mentiste! Tras el incidente del agujero de gusano, cuando estuvimos separados tanto tiempo. Cuando conseguimos reencontrarnos y ponernos al día os conté a todos en el puente mi pelea con Zarkon, os comente como tenía un arma muy parecida a una bayard que se adaptaba a lo que necesitara. Pidge comentó que quizás habían hecho ingeniería inversa a algún instrumento alteano y te quedaste ahí, mirándonos a la cara, _mirando a Shiro a la cara_ , y te callaste.

–Keith, relájate. –dice Shiro, sonando autoritario pero calmado. Aun así, el paladín rojo le ignora.

–Era su bayard. Tú padre consiguió quitarle el león negro, pero no pudo quitarle su bayard. ¡Nos dijiste que con Voltron podríamos defender el universo, pero de qué os sirvió a vosotros! Se supone que un paladín tiene honor, tiene… ¡¿qué clase de paladines eran?!

– _Keith_. –el tono de Shiro ahora es cortante como una navaja. –Ser paladín no te exime de tener sentimientos y poder errar. No te hace perfecto. No te salva de tus propios demonios.

El chico calla ante eso, porque entiendo que Shiro habla desde la experiencia. Su terrible y aun cercana experiencia.

 

–¿Pero porque no nos contasteis esto antes? –pregunta Lance. –¿Creíais que no querríamos ayudaros?

Allura mira con culpa a Shiro y aprieta los labios, cerrando los puños contra la tela de su vestido.

–Temíamos que la verdad pudiera resultar… dolorosa y desconcertante para unos paladines tan jóvenes. Que no estuvierais preparados.

–Princesa. –Shiro se gira hacia ella, y aunque hay un brillo de dolor en sus ojos, de decepción quizás, le sonríe suavemente. –Creo que le hemos demostrado que somos más fuertes de lo que aparentamos.

–Eso es cierto. Lo sentimos.

–Esto no cambia nada. –habla Lance. –Shiro sigue siendo el paladín negro, con o sin bayard, y Zarkon es un loco dictador.

–El paladín negro. –murmura Pidge. De repente se pone de pie de un salto. –¡El paladín negro! ¡Black!

–Pidge, ¿qué…?

–¡Así es como nos rastrean! ¡Con Black!

–Oh, cielos… –murmura Hunk siendo el único que parece estar siguiendo el tren de pensamientos de la chica.

–Hemos registrado el castillo de arriba a abajo, intentado averiguar si era un resto de tecnología galra que utilizaran para rastrearnos. He revisado el brazo de Shiro mil veces, intentando encontrar si mandaba algún tipo de señal. ¡Pero era el león negro! ¡Zarkon sigue conectado a su león!

–Eso es imposible; si no Black no dejaría a Shiro pilotarlo. –intercede Lance.

–Es que Black _quiere_ que Shiro le pilote. Black no quiere ya su vínculo con Zarkon, pero Zarkon lo mantiene unido, lo fuerza. Lo justo al menos para interceder con el de Shiro cuando está lo suficientemente cerca. Por eso Black te expulsó cuando fuimos a rescatar a Allura. Estaba sucumbiendo bajo el poder de Zarkon e intentó ponerte a salvo.

–Es… es posible. –Shiro abre la boca ligeramente, contemplativo y sorprendido. –Hay algo en Black que siempre parece… triste. Como si sufriera.

–Pero Coran y yo ya conocíamos esa posibilidad, fue uno de los motivos por lo que fue una imprudencia ir a rescatarme. –Allura le lanza una mirada severa a Coran, que parece encogerse un poco pero no muestra grandes señales de arrepentimiento. –Pero por muy poderoso que sea Zarkon, no puede tener un alcance de miles de galaxias.

–No, no, Allura, sí que puede. –interrumpe Hunk. –Los archivos que hemos conseguido hablan de la quintaesencia, de rituales que potencian la energía. Zarkon lleva vivo diez mil años y no de manera natural. Seguramente ha dejado que experimenten con él sus druidas hasta la saciedad.

–Oh, quiznak. –murmura Coran. –Las imágenes que me enseñaste, Keith, hace tanto tiempo. Por eso los galra han invadido también planetas aunque no tuvieran grandes recursos naturales. Han aprendido a robar la quintaesencia de los mundos para fortalecer a un solo individuo.

–Pero eso es… monstruoso.

–¿Y qué vamos a hacer? –pregunta Lance. –Cada vez que salimos ahí fuera, que formamos Voltron, estamos mandando una señal de localización a los galra.

–No lo sé. –admite Pidge. –En utilización de quintaesencia Hunk y yo estamos tan perdidos como el resto de vosotros.

–Hay una posibilidad, pero muy remota. –comenta Allura. –Y no será fácil.

–Haremos lo que sea necesario. –dice Shiro, solemne. –Dinos lo que sea, Allura.

La princesa cierra los ojos y suspira. Pero al abrirlos vuelve a parecer igual de determinada que siempre.

–Tenemos que encontrar una raza extinta. –habla. –Tenemos que dar con un superviviente de Salfie.

 

*

 

Es difícil, por supuesto. Al igual que con los alteanos, los salfius, los enidis y los corcliones han sido perseguidos y casi exterminados por el odio que les profesan los galra. Si hubiera algunos supervivientes, se mantendrían en el anonimato más exhaustivo por su seguridad.

Así que buscan de planeta en planeta, utilizando lo menos posible sus leones, siguiendo rumores y leyendas.

 

Como era común al parecer en el sistema solar de esos cinco planetas, y quizás por sus habilidades es que los leones llegaron a ese destino hace doce mil años, los salfius tenían un don que la manipulación de la quintaesencia les ayudó a desarrollar. Eran telépatas empáticos; podían leer la mente y las emociones de otras razas. Era un don que a veces les provocaba más problemas que beneficios, pero desde que la tecnología de la quintaesencia entró en sus vidas, se dedicaron esos dos mil años de paz a utilizarla para crear bloqueadores y escudos mentales. Un salfius podría cercenar definitivamente la unión de Zarkon con Black, y el equipo Voltron tendría por fin algo de ventaja táctica.

 

El ánimo en el Castillo no era el mejor. Hunk y Pidge estaban trabajando sin parar, intentado aprovechar con la nueva información todo lo que pudieran utilizar contra el Imperio. Keith seguía molesto por lo que él consideraba falta de confianza de parte de Coran y Allura. Se pasaba horas de más entrenando, a veces con Shiro o con Lance, pero en general solo, descargando su frustración.

 

La tensión podía cortarse con un cuchillo, y la inactividad para no ser detectados no ayudaba. Coran y Alluran tenían que ignorar llamadas de planetas que seguían esperando la ayuda de Voltron, y pedir a sus ya aliados liberados que mantuvieran un perfil bajo e inactivo con el que no estaban muy de acuerdo.

 

Y cuando la situación parecía que iba a caer por su propio peso, Rolo les mandó un mensaje. Un simple mensaje con unas coordenadas y dos frases.

 

“ _He oído que necesitabas ayuda. Ahora estamos en paz por ese incidente del_ _robo_ ”

 

Ese mismo ciclo, pusieron rumbo al planeta desértico de Albrian.

 

*

 

Albrian es un planeta comerciante de paso. Su climatología es terrible, pero su situación céntrica en los sistemas colindantes lo volvían un buen lugar de tránsito. La variedad de razas que por ahí se movían hacían que Allura, Coran y los paladines pasaran desapercibidos.

 

En medio del desierto, alejado de la ciudad más cercana, había un número de casas talladas en la piedra que recibían nombre de poblado, aunque era demasiado pequeño incluso para ser considerado así. Ahí, con suerte, encontrarían a quien necesitaban.

 

Keith no puede ni imaginar que terrible ha de ser perder tu planeta para tener que acabar viviendo tú y tus descendientes en el mayor desierto que pudieran imaginar. Sólo de pensar verse forzado a vivir ahí, sin posibilidad de escapar, le provocan ganas de gritar.

 

–¡¿Quién va?! –oyen una voz en un pequeño saliente de la montaña. Se han acercado en deslizadores para no llamar mucho la atención, pero aun así parece que no les han quitado vista de encima desde que pisaron la arena rojiza.

–Soy la princesa Allura de Altea, y ellos los paladines de Voltron. Venimos a pedir ayuda que sólo un antiguo aliado pudiera proporcionarnos.

–Altea está destruida, y Voltron desaparecido. Cualquier aliado que hubieran tenido en el pasado, ahora comparten su mismo destino.

–Altea está destruida, pero no todos los alteanos como puedes comprobar. Por favor, al menos escuchad nuestra súplica.

–Déjales pasar. –habla una voz diferente. Una figura encapuchada sale de una de las casas. Es alta, más alta que cualquier raza que hayan conocido hasta ahora. Debajo de la toga saca una mano oscura y delgada de solo tres dedos, y señala la puerta de la casa más grande del lugar, al pie en la montaña. –Ahí seréis atendidos, jóvenes defensores. Un aliado no olvida la antigua hospitalidad.

–Lo agradecemos profundamente.

 

Caminan hacia el portón, que se abre despacio y automáticamente para dejarles paso, derramando un poco de arena y tierra sobre sus cabellos.

El interior no es lo que Keith y ninguno de sus compañeros esperaban. Las paredes son lisas y pulidas, blancas como el marfil. Hay mobiliario austero pero en buenas condiciones, y mucha luz que entra de claraboyas y ventanas estratégicamente repartidas por las altas paredes y alguna que otra piedra luminosa que imitaba la luz solar.

En medio del salón otra figura igual de alta, seguramente casi llegando a los tres metros, se baja la capucha también con manos de solo tres dedos para recibirlos. Una cara de piel completamente negra como el carbón, largas y delicadas orejas y ningún tipo de vello corporal se revela ante ellos. La boca y la nariz son diminutas y los ojos, enormes y de un rosa intenso, los miran inquisitivamente.

–Jamás creí que llegaría a conocer un alteano más allá de las historias que han ido pasando en nuestros libros de generación en generación. –su voz es ligera y musical, como un cascabel. –Soy Ierentatsu, matriarca de los supervivientes de Salfie

–Estamos honrados por conocerla. Es placentero ver un rostro de un aliado del pasado.

–No te confundas, princesa. Este rostro no ha visto antiguos tiempos de paz y unión. Los salfius ya no somos lo que una vez fuimos. Supongo que vosotros mejor que nadie entenderéis eso. Ahora mi deber se rige para con mi pueblo, pues somos tan pocos que apenas podemos sobrevivir. Aun así hablad, por favor, expresad vuestras necesidades.

 

Con palabras claras y amables Allura le explica a la líder su situación. Le habla de cómo Voltron ha encontrado una nueva generación de paladines originarios de un planeta aun no tocado por los galra, y las dificultades que están teniendo para liberar el universo del Imperio. Para acabar, le habla de cómo creen que Zarkon utiliza su vínculo pasado con el león negro para localizarlos, y como necesitan que rompan por ellos esa unión.

–Oh, princesa, tu problema no es sólo por un león. –habla la mujer. –En el momento en el que el primer león encontró a su paladín, los galra notaron ese despertar. No sólo utilizan la energía que Zarkon comparte con el león negro, sino la unión de dicho león con el resto de su manada. Sus druidas han desarrollado armas, máquinas, que son como radares para sus dones. Y la fuerza vital de Voltron es demasiado característica. Un autentico faro de esperanza. Por desgracia para vosotros, no sólo quien lo merezca puede ver la luz que irradia.

–¿Puede hacerse algo? –pregunta Allura.

–En otra época hubiera sido una tarea sencilla para cualquier salfius, pero en estos días que corren… Estamos demasiado hambrientos, me temo.

–Tenemos provisiones. –interrumpe Hunk. –No una gran variedad, pero suficiente para vosotros. Lo que necesitéis.

Keith sabe que no es una verdad por completo. Sus suministros son justos, pero no es tampoco un precio que no puedan permitirse. Ellos, al fin y al cabo, son capaces de viajar a cualquier lugar y recolectar lo que necesiten. No como los salfius, que han de mantenerse escondidos y vivir de mercaderes y pasantes.

–Tu ofrecimiento es amable, joven paladín, pero no nos referimos a la clase del hambre que se satisface de manera física. Nuestro pueblo, antes tan rodeado de vida y emociones, sufría de sobrestimulación para sus dones empáticos. Tuvimos que aprender a dosificar, a bloquear incluso el torrente de pensamientos y sentimientos ajenos que a veces nos invadían. Pero tras la destrucción de Salfie… No tenemos una fuente de alimento para nuestro don, excepto la que podemos proporcionarnos unos a otros. Entre nuestro pueblo compartimos pensamientos y emociones, nos nutrimos unos a otros, pero nuestras experiencias son escasas en Albrian. Algunos contactos efímeros con mercaderes y trotamundos, que no están dispuestos a entablar relación con nosotros. Nuestro don se ha ido atrofiando, y ya no es el que era milenios atrás.

–¿Y hay algo que podamos hacer?

 

Ierentatsu se queda callada unos segundos, y cuando habla suena cohibida y dubitativa por primera vez.

–Es mucho pedir… –empieza.

–Nosotros también estamos pidiendo un gran favor. –intercede Allura con convicción.

–Podríais darnos… compartir un recuerdo. Uno alegre, poderoso, que alimente nuestro don. Sólo uno, pues ya sería una gran invasión de la privacidad…

–Lo haré. –acota Allura. –Será un honor compartir un momento de mi vida con su pueblo.

–Oh, princesa, te lo agradezco de sentimiento, pero me temo que no sería de utilidad. Los alteanos han compartido experiencias similares a nuestro pueblo. Tus recuerdos, aunque bien intencionados, no nos ayudaría en desarrollar una conexión más compleja con nuestro don. – Ierentatsu gira la cabeza hacia ellos, casi de manera tímida. –Los jóvenes paladines vienen de un planeta lejano y nuevo. ¿Quizás ellos…?

 

Shiro comparte una mirada con los demás, y espera a que todos asientan levemente antes de hablar.

–Estamos dispuestos. Tome lo que necesite.

–Sólo uno. Uno es ya demasiado, incluso, valientes paladines. –la salfius levanta la mano en un gesto dubitativo. –Puedo hacer un barrido sensorial, si me lo permitís. No leería nuestros pensamientos, sólo me ayudaría elegir al más compatible para la tarea.

 

Todos vuelven a asentir. Ierentatsu mueve las manos por encima de sus cabezas una a una en un gesto delicado, sin llegar a tocarles. Cuando llega a Keith, nota una sensación cálida en la piel, un hormigueo en la base de la nuca y un sentimiento aún más extraño en su cabeza, como un roce dentro de su mente. Red ruge receloso a través de su vínculo y la sensación desaparecer. La matriarca no tiene que decirle nada para saber que no lo elegirá a él.

–Tú, joven paladín azul. –dice señalando con un largo dedo a Lance, que parece sorprendido, como el resto. Allura hasta se tensa un poco, aunque no lo muestra en sus facciones. –¿Estarías dispuesto?

–¿Yo? ¿En serio? –carraspea para recomponerse de la sorpresa inicial. –Quiero decir, claro, por supuesto. Ningún problema, señora. Líder. Matriarca. Tengo miles de recuerdos alegres, millones. Écheles un vistazo.

La salfius sonríe de manera imperceptible con su diminuta boca

–Por aquí, por favor. –pide indicándoles una habitación tras un pasillo angosto. Se adelanta un par de pasos, que con sus largas piernas es una distancia considerable. El resto la siguen un tanto alejados. Allura aprovecha para ponerse al lado de Lance.

–Lance, es muy importante que hagas esto bien. No intentes forzar nada, no intentes guiarla a un recuerdo, y sobre todo, _sobre todo_ , no intentes adulterarlo magnificándote en tu mente.

–¿Qué? No, no, Allura, lo prometo. Esta civilización verá mi magnificencia en todo su esplendor, sin ninguna intervención por mi parte. La clara realidad.

–Lance, es importante.

–Lo sé. –contesta dejando atrás el tono ligeramente juguetón. Suena decidido y serio, pero terriblemente amable. –No te decepcionaré, princesa.

 

Allura parece aún aprensiva, pero no insiste. Keith ha oído todo el intercambio de palabras, como seguramente los demás, pero se concentra en mirar la espalda de Ierentatsu con fijación y a controlar su respiración.

 

La habitación a la que llegan está igual de bien iluminada que el salón donde los han recibido, y es igual de austera. Hay una especie de recipiente ovalado y enorme en el medio lleno de un líquido de color turquesa brillante.

–Esto hará la conexión más llevadera, joven paladín azul. –le dice con un gesto que indica que ha de meterse. Lance se quita chaqueta, camiseta y demás con cuidado hasta quedar en ropa interior. Hunk, a su lado, le ha ido doblando cada prenda con delicadeza, y le da una palmada en su hombro en señal de ánimo. Lance se acaricia el cuello con ambas manos en un gesto nervioso, los músculos de su espalda ondulando ante el ligero movimiento. Keith siente el calor en su bajo vientre y aparta un segundo la vista. Joder, como odia el desierto a veces.

 

Ierentatsu ayuda a Lance a subir en la enorme bañera, que es muy alta y muy grande para él. Le invita a tumbarse y flotar con gestos suaves. En cuanto la cabeza de Lance toca el agua turquesa o lo que fuera eso, un cristal en el techo, una especie de espejo quizás, se activa con una luz tenue y en la pulida superficie pueden ver a Ierentatsu pero desde el ángulo de visión que se supone tiene Lance. Están viendo lo que Lance ve.

–Ese cristal nos ayudará a guardar el recuerdo para que sea usado por siguientes generaciones de salfius. Pero si no te sientes cómodo ante la idea, joven paladín azul, no ha de quedar registro. Sólo yo, y más adelante las mentes de mi pueblo con las que estoy conectada ahora mismo, compartirán lo que tan agradecidamente nos das. Ojalá pudiera ofrecerte más privacidad y decirte que sólo yo recordare lo que tu mente ofrezca, pero me es imposible mantener murallas psíquicas con los míos mucho tiempo.

–¿De verdad el recuerdo os hará tanto bien? ¿Os ayudará tanto?

–Sí, joven paladín azul. Nos permitiría mantener nuestro don varias decenas de generaciones más.

–Entonces guárdalo. No me importa. Guárdalo.

 

Ierentatsu sonríe lo más ampliamente que su boca se lo permite, que es quizás dos o tres centímetros. Pone ambas manos cerca de la cabeza de Lance. En el espejo pueden ver, desde la experiencia de Lance, como sus ojos son tan enormes y tan rosados que captan toda la atención, casi hipnotizantes. El ambiente en la habitación cambia, se vuelve más íntimo y suave extrañamente. Ierentatsu está dejando salir su habilidad y Keith nota, con sorpresa, que siente un ligero nerviosismo que no es suyo. Proviene de Lance. Seguramente al estar cerca de ella, lo que ella capta lo refleja ligeramente. Nada demasiado específico, son todo sensaciones ligeras. Es bastante parecido a cuando se conectan en Voltron.

 

–Empecemos, joven paladín azul. –susurra. –Cierra tus orbes.

 

Lance baja los parpados, pero el espejo no queda en negro, sino que comienza a reflejar un torbellino de imágenes a una velocidad que es imposible captar nada. Sólo pueden ver colores brillantes mezclarse sin parar, y escuchan ruidos distorsionados que no tienen ningún sentido.

 

Entonces la tormenta va pasando, y algo parece salir a flote por encima del resto de confusión.

–Lance. –escuchan una voz que no sale de ningún sitio. Una voz débil, suave, que nunca han oído. Es la voz de un niño.

 

Todos en la sala contienen el aliento.

 

*

 

–Lance. Lance, despierta. Venga, despierta.

 

Lance no quiere abrir los ojos, aun no. Remolonea un poco, suelta un ligero gruñido, pero entonces un peso muerto cae sobre su estómago y le corta la respiración.

–Venga, arriba. ¿No te habrás olvidado?

 

Abre los ojos y tiene a Sebas encima, que lo mira expectante. Nota un tirón de la sábana y gira la cabeza para ver a Julia que intenta destaparlo sin mucho éxito.

–¿Te has olvidado? Nos lo prometiste.

Siente ganas de seguir un poco más y hacerles sudar, pero es de noche y además Julia le está poniendo la mirada de cordero degollado y él es débil ante esos ojazos castaños.

–Si me hubiera olvidado… –empieza en un susurro, incorporándose lentamente. –¿Estaría vestido?

Para dar dramatismo a su expresión, mueve la sábana para que vean que lleva debajo una camiseta negra de deporte y unos vaqueros viejos. Sebas y Julia sueltan un chillido de emoción.

–Shu, shu, que vais a despertar a Mike y a Magda. –señala la pared opuesta, donde está la litera de sus dos hermanos. Sus primos se llevan las manos a la boca inmediatamente. Sebas se baja de la cama de un salto para que él se levante. Aprovecha para echarles un vistazo y resopla internamente. –¿No habéis venido muy frescos? –dice señalando la camiseta de tirantes de Sebas y el vestido veraniego de Julia.

–Es que hace calor. –murmuran bajito y adorablemente.

–Ahora hace calor, en casa, pero os aseguro que no en el cerro.

–Oh. –murmura Sebas. –Podemos ir a casa a coger algo. Iremos tan rápido que ni te darás cuenta que nos hemos ido.

–No tardaremos ni un minuto. Ya he aprendido a saltar la valla. –añade Julia muy orgullosa

–Y sin apenas rasparte las rodillas, que bien. Pero no, no. Nos estamos arriesgando mucho, no queréis que vuestra madre se despierte, ¿verdad? –ambos niegan con la cabeza. –Esperad un momento.

 

Lance va a su cajón y coge una sudadera negra con bolsillos y otra azul oscuro con capucha y cremallera. Le pone la negra a Julia, que le llega por debajo de las rodillas y tiene que darle varias vueltas a las mangas para que saque sus manitas, y luego hace lo mismo con Sebas, que también le queda enorme y tiene que remangársela. Cuando queda satisfecho con lo abrigados que van, coge su chaqueta verde favorita y se la pone.

–Venga, para fuera.

 

Los niños salen del cuarto entre risitas contenidas. Antes de cerrar la puerta puede ver como Magda lo mira con una sonrisa cómplice y le guiña un ojo. Lance le devuelve el gesto.

 

Abajo va hacia la puerta trasera en la cocina y coge una mochila que ya había dejado ahí preparada, junto con sus botas. Se las pone en dos segundos y mira al reloj analógico que está colgado encima del frigorífico. Las doce y cuarto. Van bien de tiempo.

 

Se echa la mochila al hombro, cierra la puerta con cuidado y abre la verja trasera hasta el camino de tierra. Coge de una mano a Julia y de otra a Sebas, que ahora que no se encuentran en el confinamiento de su hogar no paran de botar y tirar de él.

 

Si fueran por el camino de la derecha llegarían a la casa vecina, pegada espalda con espalda con la suya, la de su tía Anna. Es la valla de piedra de solo un metro y medio, que separa ambos patios traseros, la que los dos granujas han saltado para colarse hasta su cuarto.

Si fueran por el camino de la izquierda bajarían a la playa, a sólo unos cinco minutos a buen paso.

 

En lugar de eso cogen el camino del centro y comienzan a andar paralelos a la carretera. Van cantando canciones en voz baja, haciendo chistes o imitaciones de animales. Caminan cada vez más cuesta arriba, cuando el camino se vuelve sendero, y el sendero se pierde entre hojas. Caminan media hora, tres cuartos de hora, y sus primos no se acobardan. Siguen igual de energéticos, como si no fueran seguramente los únicos niños de ocho y seis años que estuvieran despiertos a esa hora.

–Esta parte es un poco empinada, esperad. –les para cuando están llegando cerca de la cima del cerro. Coge a Julia, que sólo hace un ligero ruido de protesta, y la ancla a su cadera con un brazo. Agarra una rama de un árbol y se impulsa para saltar un escollo. Luego gira y extiende su palma hacía Sebas, que se la coge con ambas manos y lo impulsa hasta que está junto a él. Las correas de la mochila, aunque no pesa mucho, le molestan en los hombros, y puede notar la tensión en los brazos por el esfuerzo. Aunque son unos delgaduchos, sus primos cada día pesan más.

–¿Falta mucho? –pregunta Julia.

–No, mira. –la deja en el suelo y señala el claro hacia delante. –Ya hemos llegado.

 

Los dos niños dan un chillido feliz y corren hacia el punto más alto. Lance ríe y trota tras ellos.

–Con cuidado, ¿eh? Si esta cuesta ha sido empinada, no queréis rodar por la otra. –dice señalando la pendiente enfrente de ellos, llena de piedras y socavones.

–Desde aquí se puede ver el mar. –comenta Julia, señalando el horizonte donde el cielo y el agua parecían mezclarse.

 

Lance descuelga la mochila de sus hombros y saca una manta vieja, que coloca en el suelo sobre la hierba seca. Luego saca una botella de agua y se la pasa a Sebas.

–Bebéosla entre los dos. –pide. El niño la abre y da dos grandes tragos, antes de pasársela a su hermana que bebe con tal intensidad que se le derrama un poco por la comisura de la boca.

Lance da un trago a la suya, saca un termo y las gafas-cámara (el último y mejor regalo de cumpleaños por parte de sus padres) y deja la mochila para apoyar la cabeza. Enseguida los dos niños se acurrucan junto a él, uno a cada lado, y miran al cielo.

–¿Cuándo empieza? –pregunta Sebas, impaciente.

–Ya ha empezado. –contesta Lance. –Pero hasta dentro de una hora más o menos no será lo mejor.

 

Sus palabras hacen que ambos niños miren al cielo muy atentos, intentando captar algo. Lance aprovecha y les señala en el radiante en el que se deben centrar.

–Esa es la constelación de Perseo, por eso se le llama las Perseidas. Lo captaremos por esa zona e irán hacia allá. –señala haciendo un arco con el brazo todo lo que puede con la cabeza de Julia sobre su bíceps.

–¿Capturaremos una? –pregunta Julia emocionada. Lance se ríe y le enseña las gafas-cámara.

–Capturaremos la imagen con esto.

–¿Y no podremos coger una?

–No, boba. ¿No te acuerdas lo que nos dijo Lance? Se queman en la atmósfera.

–Ey, sin insultar. –le riñe. Sebas masculla un perdón bajito. –A ver, ¿de qué más os acordáis que os dije?

–Que hoy podríamos ver muy bien la lluvia de estrellas porque el cielo estaría limpio de luz.

–No hay contaminación lumínica, cierto. ¿Y por qué?

–Hum. ¿Por qué la luna no está?

–Bien, bien. A eso se le llama luna nueva. –Lance baja las manos hasta el estómago de sus primos y empieza a hacerles cosquillas. –¡Mirad el caso que me hacéis cuando os interesa!

 

Las risas de ambos son agudas como el canto de pájaros mientras patalean para que los suelte. No puede fastidiarles mucho tiempo, Julia y Sebas son su debilidad.

Intenta mantenerlos despiertos entre risas, cantos, e historias. Les cuenta como Perseo le cortó la cabeza a la Gorgona Medusa, y les enseña distinguir Sirio entre las demás estrellas menos brillantes. La hora pasa rápido, y cuando los ve con algo de frío, sirve chocolate caliente que preparó antes de irse a dormir para que entren en calor.

–¡Mirad! –exclama Sebas el primero, señalando en el cielo negro. –¡La he visto, la he visto!

–¿Has pedido un deseo?

–No me ha dado tiempo. –se lamenta. El chocolate le ha dejado un bigote marrón sobre el labio superior, aunque Julia está peor y tiene churretones cayéndole hasta la barbilla. La sienta en sus rodillas, tan atenta ahora al cielo para tener la misma oportunidad que su hermano que no pone pegas, y le limpia la cara con un pañuelo desechable.

–¡He visto otra, he visto otra! –grita, saltando sobre su pierna. Lance coge las gafas y observa, espera unos segundos y entonces lo ve con radiante nitidez. Una, dos, tres.

–Tomad, compartidla. –dice dejando sitio para que Sebas junte la cabeza con la de su hermana, cada uno mirando con un ojo y cerrando el otro. –Mirad, os voy a guiar… Ahí. ¿Lo veis?

 

Hasta él puede ver las estrellas fugaces, aunque no tenga las gafas. Sus primos hacen ruido de asombro.

–¿Estáis pidiendo deseos? –pregunta tras un rato. Ambos asienten.

–¿Qué estás pidiendo tú, Lance?

–¡Nosotros ya sabemos eso, boba.

– _Sebastián_.

–Perdón. Pero es que ya lo sabemos. ¿Qué va a pedir? Entrar al Galaxy Garrison.

–Ah. –Julia abre la boca y la cierra, como si no hubiera pensado en ello, y levanta la cabeza para mirarle. Al final ambos se han ido escurriendo hasta estar apoyados en su regazo como si fuera un cojín.

–En realidad, no tengo porque pedirlo. –comenta enigmático. Sus primos lo miran con sus grandes ojos oscuros que reflejan el cielo mejor que cualquier cámara. –Ya me ha llegado la carta. Me han admitido.

 

De repente ambos pegan un grito y se lanzan a su cuello, y Lance cae para atrás y ruedan un poco en la manta entre risas.

–¡Lance, Lance! –grita histérica Julia, sonrisa enorme y mellada. –¡Te podrás sentar en una estrella!

–¡No, no! ¡Se sentará en el anillo de Saturno!

 

Él echa la cabeza hacia atrás y ríe, ríe hasta que casi tiene lágrimas en sus ojos y no puede ver bien el cielo. Ríe hasta que le cuesta respirar, y se queda ahí, aplastado entre Sebas y Julia mientras varías lágrimas de Lorenzo caen y se pierden en el mar.

–¿Se lo dirás al resto? –pregunta Sebas, ya más calmado, su cabeza sobre su estómago.

–Aun no, no hasta que pase el cumpleaños del abuelo. Así que guardadme el secreto como hasta ahora.

 

Ambos asienten, serenos. Más serenos de lo que han estado en toda la noche.

–Ey, nada de dormirse. No puedo llevaros a los dos en brazos, ya pesáis demasiado.

–No nos estamos durmiendo. –murmura Sebas cabezón. Aun así gatea hasta acurrucarse en el hueco de su brazo, encogiendo las piernas y clavándole un poco las rodillas. Julia hace lo mismo, y tirita ligeramente.

Lance levanta la mano por encima de la cabeza y palpa la mochila. La abre sin mirar y saca una segunda manta, ésta vez un poco más pequeña y en mejor estado que en la que están tumbados. Se tapan los tres.

–Me gustan las estrellas. –comenta su primo. –Están lejos, pero a la vez cerca.

–Lance. –le llama Julia, clavándole la babilla en la clavícula para mirarle. –¿Cuándo vayas al espacio volveremos a mirar estrellas fugaces juntos?

–Claro que sí, ¿Por qué crees que no? –Julia se encoge de hombros, tímida de repente.

–Quizás te aburras de ellas. –y es tarde, y de madrugada, y le parece oír un “nosotros” en esa frase que le aprieta un poco el pecho.

–Nunca. –suspira, abrazándolos con fuerza. Uno por ciento de saturación. Cada vez se ven más estrellas fugaces, y Lance no tiene más deseos que necesita que se cumplan. –Nunca me cansaría de esto.

 

*

 

Lance abre los ojos como si despertara de un sueño de improvisto, aunque no recuerda haber dormido. Las lágrimas le recorren las mejillas, aunque tampoco recuerda llorar. Por un momento se siente perdido, sin saber dónde está. ¿Y Sebas y Julia? Al final se quedaron dormidos, lo sabe, y tuvo que llevarlos en brazo de vuelta a la casa. Pesaban tanto que notaba como si los brazos se les fueran a descolgar, pero consiguió llegar hasta su casa. Su madre se rió de él porque decía que los mimaba demasiado, pero la tía Anna le agradeció que los sacara a esa pequeña aventura nocturna secreta que toda la familia sabía realmente.

 

Unos dedos muy largos, cálidos, se envuelven en su brazo con delicadeza y le ayudan a incorporarse. Ierentatsu le sonríe con su boca pequeña y sus ojos muy redondos y completamente rosas, sin pupilas ni esclerótica blanca.

–Muchas gracias, Lance Alejandro. Nos has hecho un muy hermoso regalo.

Extrañamente, no le parece raro que sepa su segundo nombre. En ese momento, en el momento de hace casi dos años bajo las lágrimas de San Lorenzo, Ierentatsu lo conoce como se conocía a sí mismo.

 

Mira a sus compañeros, que le devuelven miradas compungidas o preocupadas, y se seca las lágrimas con rapidez, agachando la cabeza para salir del recipiente.

 

Tres horas después, Ierentatsu rompe la conexión nociva con Black, y bloquea la energía de los leones para que sólo ellos puedan detectarlos por sus vínculos como paladines.

–Estamos eternamente agradecidos. –le dice Allura, dándole el dispositivo que permite a cualquiera de sus aliados llamarles si están en peligro. –Nos habéis dado la herramienta para quizás vencer a Zarkon.

–Vosotros nos habéis dado más, princesa. –Ierentatsu envuelve el aparato entre sus delgadas manos. –Nos habéis devuelto un amigo. –sus ojos se giran hacia Lance, tan rosas y extraños, y a la vez familiares. –Nos habéis dado alegría y amor.

 

*

 

Keith encuentra a Lance en el campo de tiro después de cenar. Entra nervioso, Hunk le dijo antes que le permitiera tranquilizarse un rato, pero Keith simplemente no podía dejar a Lance solo. No cuando le habían abierto emocionalmente delante de todos.

 

El recuerdo de Lance era inocente, cariñoso, pero maldita sea, notar sólo una pequeña parte de lo que él sentía era estremecedor. Lance quería tanto a su familia que era casi como ahogarse, excepto porque tiene el efecto contrario. Te hace querer quedarte ahí, y no luchar.

Si Keith quisiera tanto a alguien, quien fuera, no podría estar separado de ellos. No entiende como lo hace él.

 

Espera un minuto a que acabe su ronda de objetivos, notando que la dificultad para él es bastante más superior que la que le puso a Keith cuando le enseñó a disparar.

–Ey. –saluda, sin saber muy bien que decir. Lance se gira algo sorprendido, pero le saluda con un gesto de cabeza. –¿Cómo estás?

–¿Yo? Genial. Estupendamente. ¿Por qué?

Keith alza las cejas.

–Hum. Ya. Vale, sí. Estoy bien, de verdad. Fue un poco… intenso todo, pero… Lo importante es que ayudó, ¿no? Las futuras generaciones de salfius hablarán de mí y todo.

–Sí. Y de las Perseidas.

 

Lance mira al suelo, tímido, y Keith nunca ha tenido más ganas de que sus instintos sirvan para algo. Pero como siempre que no está volando o peleando, su cerebro se queda parado y no tiene ni idea de que hacer. Si Lance no hace algo, Keith no sabe cómo responder. Causa y efecto, en eso se basa su relación.

–Somos amigos, ¿verdad? –suelta antes de pensar. Lance levanta la vista sorprendido, y lo mira. Y tiene que ver algo en él que le hace hablar bajito y serio, como pocas veces hace.

–Sí. Lo somos.

 

Keith respira profundamente. Lance se lleva las manos a la nuca, nervioso.

–Estoy hecho mierda. –dice tras un rato. Parece como si esa confesión le hubiera costado más que todo lo que ha pasado ese día. –Echo de menos a mi familia.

Ese es un sentimiento con el que Keith no sabe empatizar.

–¿Necesitas un amigo? –pregunta con un murmullo.

Lance mira al techo con una sonrisa suave.

–Sí, lo necesito.

 

Keith no tiene idea de que es lo que hace un amigo en ese momento. Así que da un paso adelante y le acaricia la cabeza a Lance.

 

Lance parpadea una, dos veces. Y rompe a reír. Suena como en su recuerdo, libre y brillante.

Supone que habrá hecho algo bien. Junto con un ridículo apabullante.

 

*

 

La mejor manera de comprobar que ya no pueden ser rastreados es, por supuesto, una misión. Y al parecer Coran tenía una perfecta para ello.

 

Tras el descubrimiento sobre que hacían los galra para conseguir la quintaesencia, Coran quería comprobar su teoría sobre que estaban extrayéndola de la energía vital de los planetas que no le resultaban suficientemente beneficiosos en recursos naturales. Localizó un planeta helado, sin vida inteligente y sin ningún punto estratégico, en el que al parecer los Galra se habían tomado la molestia de crear una base minera.

 

La idea era sencilla. Ir, destruir la base y acabar con las reservas de quintaesencia sintética. Atacar literalmente a donde más podría dolerle a Zarkon, la fuente de su poder.

 

La buena noticia es que al parecer, ya no podían rastrearlos. Escanearon sectores con los leones durante horas, incluso formaron Voltron a una distancia prudencial para no ser vistos, y no hubo ningún indicio de detección. Ningún tipo de alarma, ningún buque de guerra o criatura horripilante que llegara como si los estuviera esperando. Pudieron atacar la base sin ningún tipo de problema.

 

La mala noticia es que no sólo tenía galras y androides.

 

–¡¿Alguien quiere explicarme porque demonios nuestros sensores no han detectado que había _esclavos_ en este planeta?! –grita Lance por el comunicador.

–Estaban a demasiada profundidad, sumado a las interferencias electromagnéticas de la propia quintaesencia, ha confundido a nuestros sensores. –explica Coran, frenético.

–¡En cristiano, Coran!

–Hasta que no hemos destruido la base su tecnología no ha parado de interferir con nuestros sensores y es cuando hemos captado las señales de vida.

–Mierda.

–Lance, céntrate. Ahora mismo la resistencia de Yellow y los rayos de hielo de Blue son lo único que evita que la estructura caiga sobre sus cabezas. Keith, Pidge, Allura, ¿cómo va la evacuación?

–Los niveles superiores están siendo evacuados. –contesta la princesa. –Los dirijo al Castillo.

–Yo aún no he llegado a los niveles intermedios. –contesta Pidge sin resuello. –Además, tenemos un problema. Estamos tardando más de lo que creíamos, y aunque he podido comprobar que no nos han rastreado ni detectado, es muy posible que en cuanto atacásemos lanzaran una señal para pedir refuerzos. Tendremos compañía muy pronto.

–Yay. –masculla Lance con sarcasmo.

–Lo importante son los prisioneros. Si tenemos que volver a pelear, lo haremos. ¿Keith, como vas en los niveles inferiores?

–Tampoco he llegado, Shiro. Esto es casi un pozo sin fondo. ¿Qué querían llegar, al centro del planeta?

–Eso parece, sí. –comenta Coran muy serio.

–Seguid adelante, equipo. Nos hemos visto en peores situaciones.

 

*

 

Cuanto más baja, peor es la transmisión de los comunicadores de sus cascos. Keith escucha la mitad de tiempo estática, la otra mitad palabras sueltas, y sólo cuando activa un canal en concreto es que parece que la señal es lo suficientemente fuerte como para hablar.

No es que eso le tranquilice. Lo fundamental siempre en el trabajo en equipo es que se puedan comunicar. Keith aprendió eso por las malas.

–Uh… chicos… –incluso con el ruido de fondo, la voz de Hunk suena preocupada. –Creo que – _tsk_ – compañía ya…

–Coran y yo… encarga…

–¿Shiro? ¿Shiro? –llama por su comunicador. –¿Shiro? ¿Necesitáis a Red?

–Negativo… Prisioneros… prioridad…

Keith aprieta los dientes. Lance y Hunk están inhabilitados, evitando que les caigan toneladas de metal y hielo, Pidge y él están descendiendo con sus aerodeslizadores para ayudar a los prisioneros a subir a la superficie. El león negro es fuerte, más ahora que nada interfiere con su conexión, y Coran puede ofrecer una amplia cobertura, pero aun así es quizás demasiado para un solo paladín.

Aprieta los controles y se centra. No, tiene que confiar en Shiro.

 

Casi se sorprende cuando los sensores en su casco le indican que ha llegado a los niveles más inferiores. Keith enciende la visión térmica a media pantalla y se mueve por pasillos, abriendo celdas y liberando áliens de todo tipo. Los va escoltando mientras ruido de batalla le crispan los nervios y sus dedos hormiguean con las ganas de empuñar su bayard y hacer algo.

Cuando por fin, tras más de media hora, está haciendo el último barrido para llevar a los últimos supervivientes, hay un fuerte temblor, un ruido de explosiones, y el camino se les bloquea.

–Mierda. Coran, ¿me recibes? Necesito otra salida, estamos atrapados.

–Arriba.

–¿Qué?

–El túnel de arriba… completamente horizontal. Los propulsores del aerodeslizador tienen que permitirte llegar al menos a los niveles intermedios, y podrás reunirte con Pidge.

–Entendido. –Keith mira a los prisioneros agarrados a su aerodeslizador con temor, y tiene un espontaneo y ligero recuerdo de cuando rescató a Shiro junto con Lance, Hunk y Pidge. –Esto va a ser movidito, agárrense muy, muy fuerte.

No espera a una contestación, Keith aprieta el acelerador y empieza la subida horizontal. Ese túnel es de extracción principal, y está bastante desprotegido de los ataques del exterior, así que debe darse prisa y entrar a uno secundario antes de que se les caiga una viga o una grúa en la cabeza.

Está a punto de lograrlo cuando algo desestabiliza el vehículo. Un motor renquea y Keith cambia la potencia, entrando a trastabillas en la boca del túnel secundario.

 

Gira la cabeza para ver un escuadrón de galras que le han disparado desde un nivel inferior y ahora suben escalando la pared a una velocidad alarmante. No tiene mucho tiempo para pensar, así que obedece a su primer instinto que le dice que se quede y pelee. Programa el piloto automático del aerodeslizador para que llegue a las coordenadas de Pidge, que no está muy lejos, avisando por el comunicador de su plan y se baja.

–¡Y cómo vas a salir tú a la superficie! –escucha gritar a Lance. Al menos en esos niveles le llega mejor la señal, aunque no mucho.

–Ya pensaré en algo. –contesta cortando el canal principal. Escucha un _Keith_ bastante furioso, y la orden de Shiro de que confíen en él, pero no contesta. Su transmisión de ondas es baja y además no quiere que oigan como pelea.

 

El primer galra en llegar tiene una armadura elaborada, y Keith entiende que este grupo no son soldados rasos que vigilaban la mina. Seguramente son oficiales que han venido como refuerzos. Activa su escudo y su arma, y embiste. Le superan en número, y pelean mejor que otros enemigos a los que se han enfrentado. Keith intenta mantenerlos a raya, darles tiempo a los otros para subir a la superficie, pero va perdiendo terreno. Consigue desarmar a uno, pero recibe un golpe que le hace caer al suelo. Tiene que rodar para que unas garras no se claven en su corazón y al ponerse en pie recibe una patada en el costillar que le hace caer de espaldas. Sólo tiene tiempo de abrir los ojos cuando lo tiene encima, cuchillo en mano, y recuerda las palabras de Lance hace ya semanas.

_Nada de morirse_ , _¿entendido?_

 

Mierda.

 

Levantas las manos para intentar bloquear el golpe, para hacer algo.

 

Entonces un disparo por detrás hace volar al oficial encima de él. Por un momento piensa que ha sido Lance, que de alguna manera ha bajado, pero cuando levanta la vista se queda completamente sorprendido.

El arma humeante se encuentra en las manos de otro galra, uno con el que Keith no estaba combatiendo. Los oficiales se muestran tan sorprendidos como él y miran al recién llegado, que al parecer ha descendido a la boca del túnel por un cable, estupefactos.

–Thace, ¿qué estás haciendo? –pregunta uno.

–¡Paladín, ven! –le llama, ignorándolo. Keith reconoce esa voz, grave y seria. La reconoce diciéndole que es fuerte, llamándolo por su nombre.

Es el oficial que le dio el antídoto y al parecer, había vuelto a salvarle.

–¡Traidor! –grita otro galra, la ira distorsionándole la voz como si fuera una bestia, lanzándose con su cuchillo, pero obviamente el láser es más rápido y cae inconsciente. Keith no pierde más tiempo y ataca al tercer galra, y quizás por la sorpresa ante el llamado Thace, no reacciona a tiempo y consigue noquearlo. El cuarto Galra, más recuperado y aprovechando un ángulo de visión complicado, consigue desarmar a Thace de un golpe, pero el oficial aliado es fuerte, y le propina una patada que le hace volar varios metros.

Keith avanza hacia él, receloso.

–Fuste tú, ¿no? El que me salvó cuando me envenenaron hace varios ciclos.

–No hay tiempo, Keith. –coge el extremo del cable con el que ha descendido, que acaba en una especie de agarrador mecánico. Si mira hacia arriba, puede ver que se ha deslizado todo el túnel hacia abajo. Una caída impresionante. –Agárrate aquí y...

 

Un disparo, un dolor lacerante en el brazo que le hace ir para atrás. Si Thace no lo hubiera sujetado, habría caído al vacío sin remedio.

–No os mováis, traidor. –uno de los galra no había perdido la consciencia como ellos creían y se había hecho con el arma de Thace. Keith siente todo el brazo adormecido, no lo puede levantar si quiera. Sabe que el efecto es temporal, ha sufrido algún disparo así en la sala de entrenamiento del castillo, y seguramente es porque el galra aliado tenía la potencia al mínimo. Pero aun así no es la mejor situación. A espaldas suyas tienen un precipicio, y delante un enemigo que les freirá el cerebro.

Thace da un ligero paso adelante, con las manos a los costados.

–Zerniz. –habla de manera firme. –Tienes que dejar ir al paladín rojo.

–¿Cómo has podido traicionar al Impero, Thace? ¡Un galra moriría antes de semejante cosa!

–Zerniz, por la más sagrada ley, dejarás al paladín rojo conocido como Keith marchar.

–¿Qué…? ¿Qué estás diciendo? ¿Él no es…? –la mueca de odio que tenía el soldado ha cambiado a una de incertidumbre. Mira a Keith extrañado y casi con repulso. El dolor del brazo le marea y no entiende lo que pasa. –No puede ser.

–La ley es sagrada, y ha de cumplirse.

–¡Es el enemigo!

–Es mi deber y derecho proteger a mí descendencia. Keith, hijo de Kara, hija de Thace, aún no tiene veintisiete ciclos de Galrus. Así lo declaro por mi honor y así ha de cumplirse.

 

¿Qué? Está… ¿Qué? No es posible. No. _No_. Está mintiendo, para salvar el pellejo. Está mintiendo para salvar a Keith, aún no sabe por qué motivo oculto. Pero está mintiendo, porque él es… Él es humano. Él es humano, de la Tierra, no es… No es…

El galra parece en conflicto, pero baja un poco el arma. Cuando habla no hay ya ira en su voz, sino determinación.

–Thace, hijo de Dreth, se te concede derecho a salvar a tu descendencia. Pero por actos de traición, se te detendrá y juzgará ante el Consejo de Guerra.

–Lo acepto.

 

El galra, su… su… – _No-_ se gira y agarra el brazo bueno de Keith. Le hace sostener el agarrador y saca una especie de esposa magnética que enrolla en su muñeca para que, aunque se suelte, no caiga.

–No es… no es verdad.

–Has de irte. La princesa te recogerá arriba en la superficie. El paladín negro está ganando la batalla, y pronto nuestras tropas tendrán que retirarse.

–No tengo madre. No tengo familia.

Thace le mira a los ojos. Son de un amarillo muy intenso, como la bilis que parece subirle del estómago. Su facciones son suaves para un galra, con vello purpura más oscuro que el tono de su piel enmarcándoselas. Cuando habla, suena más amable de lo que le ha escuchado antes, casi con cariño.

–Deja de meterte en problemas, Keith. Ya no podré ayudarte más veces.

 

Entonces aprieta un botón y el cable empieza a recogerse a una gran velocidad. Keith grita.

 

Lo último que ve es a Thace arrodillándose, con las manos a la espalda para ser esposado.

 

*

 

–Pidge, no es por meteros prisa ni nada, y Shiro lo está haciendo como super bien por su cuenta, pero a Yellow y a mí nos gustaría, no sé, dejar sostener toneladas de metal y ayudar contra esos cazas o algo.

–Sí, Pidge, ¿cuántos quedan? El hielo se rompe más rápido de lo que puedo volver a congelarlo.

–Mirad, estoy en ello. –gruñe agobiada, bajando de su transbordador para hacer gestos a unos rezagados que no la han visto. –Está zona está un tanto inestable. ¡Por aquí! ¡Sigan el sonido de mi voz!

–¿Y sabes algo de Keith?

–No, nada. Logré mandar su transbordador con supervivientes a Allura, pero él…

–¡Tengo a Keith! –la voz de la princesa interrumpe la conversación. –Ha llegado a la superficie por otro camino. Tiene una herida leve y parece conmocionado, pero nada grave.

Hay suspiros de alivio en la línea. Pidge mentiría si negara que uno es suyo.

–Pidge, según los sensores los únicas formas de vida no galra son cinco prisioneros más por tu sector. –le informa Coran.

–Sí, veo a tres de ellos. –Pidge se acerca a las encorvadas figuras y les señala su aerodeslizador verde. –Vayan por ahí y esperen, en seguida les sacare de aquí. ¿Quién queda?

–El anciano y su hijo. –comenta una alienígena con el cuerpo cubierto de escamas azules. –El hijo no puede caminar bien.

–Iré a ayudarlos. –Pidge trota hacia las figuras que se acercan lentamente por el oscuro pasillo. –¡Por aquí!

Las figuras se paran de golpe y ella tiene que contener un gemido. No tienen tiempo, pero debe de tener paciencia y no dejar que la presión le afecte.

–¿Necesitan ayuda? –pregunta llegando hacia ellos.

 

Frena en seco cuando la luz de su bayard es lo suficientemente fuerte para iluminar sus caras.

–¿Katie?

 

*

 

Pidge es el brazo izquierdo de Voltron, el escudo, y proporciona cobertura. Pidge tiene el deber de cubrir cualquier ataque desde cualquier ángulo

 

Como un escudo, Pidge siente que tiene la obligación de aguantar. De nunca resquebrajarse. La cabeza alta, los hombros atrás, aguantando su lugar junto a sus compañeros. Demostrando que merece estar ahí, que merece ayudarles y luchar.

 

Entonces Pidge observa la cara demacrada de su padre, y la sonrisa temblorosa de su hermano, y todas sus defensas se caen.

 

Después de más de un año, Pidge rompe a llorar.

**Author's Note:**

> No me creo todo lo que estoy sacando de una idea que al principio no tenía más de mil quinientas palabras. Esta serie esta evolucionando a una velocidad que ni yo podía haber imaginado, y cada vez escribo más y más. 
> 
> intentaré subir la última parte antes del 20, cuando se estrena la s2 de Voltron, pero no creo que acabe ahí. Tengo en la cabeza extras que, por el tema de trama, no pegarían en ninguna de las partes pero que me gustan mucho para no hacerlas. Al finla creo que Seasons tiene para rato. 
> 
> ¡Muchas gracias por leer y un montón de abrazos! Espero que os guste.


End file.
